Remembering Treasure Planet Remake
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm back! I decided to remake the very first story Remembering Treasure Planet because I did realize that I had quite a lot of grammar mistakes. I know some people weren't bothered by it, but others were unfortunately. *cough cough* so I decided to give it a shot and I tried my best fixing it. Same story, same love but better grammar! Please be kind about the revie
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Adventure Begins

Located next to one of the docks in the Montressor Space Port, was an Airship called the R.L.S Legacy. She was safely harbored by anxiously ready to make way for sailing. Her sails were rolled up and she was floating peacefully against the calming winds, bobbing up and down on the spacey dock like a buoy. It was fine weather to set sail. Montressor spaceport was full of friendly and mean aliens. The very atmosphere in this space is breathable to all types of creatures in this universe.

On this alien-like planet holds two unlikely unknown creatures called "humans." These unknown species are harmless, but they are the only human life forms left out of the whole galaxy. There was a planet long ago called Earth that was held with their race. But alas it was well destroyed due to serious weather conditions and unexplained phenomenon events. The two humans that are about to be introduced in this story are the only ones that survived after the horrid nightmare... or so it is to be thought.

Close on the verge of death, the humans sdesperately hunted to find any similar planets that supplied any oxygen for their kind. After the two discovered Montressor, they settled in well on the new Mining Planet. The humans were soon discovered and were well aided with the help of a friendly dog-like alien named Doctor Delbert Doppler.

After the two humans were healed and recovered by Delbert's assistance, a female- by the looks of it had the strength and courage to introduce herself first. She was a mother and she introduced her first name as Sarah, and then her small son Jim. Jim was very shy at the time and didn't trust the alien although; he did tend for them in their time of need.

A couple years later Sarah ran an inn with Jim, the caring mother trusted Delbert enough. But Jim still didn't bring a slight interest within the friendly alien. Sarah finally admitted that one night her husband abandoned the two leaving Jim heartbroken as well with Sarah. Delbert understood more within the family and the boy having trust issues. The doctor new from there on that this family needed him more than anything. One night, Delbert had a moment alone with Jim assuring him that he is allies with Jim and not someone he can mistrust on. He also told him that he would always be there for their family when they needed him most. Jim slightly trusted the alien more with his consultation, but still slightly questioned his kind gestures towards them. Delbert saw the puzzled look on the boy's face and responded that it was just natural dog-like instincts and that he had for them and admitted that Jim and his mother was the only real friends he ever had. Delbert left without another word, giving the angst pre-teen some time alone and thought. Jim couldn't but help but slightly smile at Delbert's promise.

Twelve years later, Jim got more reckless as he grew, but that didn't mean he didn't trust Delbert. After over hearing Sarah and Delbert's conversation with how Jim's mood was processing on the roof one night, Jim herd a rattling engine breaking down in the stormy clouds as it somewhat graciously crashed landed into their dock. Jim instantly sprung into action towards the broken down shuttle asking if the driver was all right as he reached it. A Captain by the name of Billy Bones, crawled out of the shuttle as smoke poured out clogging his lungs and making him cough giving him difficulty to breathe. Jim brought the old withering sailor into his home along with his belongings unenthusiastic about the whole situation.

After Billy Bones passed on the floor of Jim and Sarah's home, a group of stranded pirates soon after began invading the Hawkins family Inn. Jim suspected easily that they were after the object in Billy's chest, but Jim took the object that was handed by him and hid it in his pocket. The pirates set the Inn on fire, causing Delbert, Sarah and Jim to jump out of a window while the Inn was still burning. Safely landing in Delbert's buggy, Delbert called his Salamander to hasten with speed driving away from the Hawkins burning home. Once arriving at Delbert's place, something secretive was discovered during that event. After consulting Sarah to allow Jim to travel on an adventure of a life time (with the help of Delbert generously financing the voyage) Sarah couldn't help but agree hoping it would mold Jim into a better person.

PRESENT DAY (Aly's Point of view)

Rumor on this airship says that a boy called Jim Hawkins found a treasure map and will be boarding on this very ship for the voyage… But know one knows for sure if the rumor is true. My mentor, Long John Silver is especially most interested in this boys and his possible treasure map.

Every time I see him limp by with his mechanical leg, he seemed very nosey about what was going on with the whereabouts with the Doctor and Jim asking sailors if they arrived yet. He made it sound as if he planned a meeting with the two before hand. He was always having side conversations with the other sailors. Silver was so eager and determined to find these two people that he even asked Captain Amelia. But Amelia didn't have much of a liking towards Silver. I was given an important role in Silver's part, as his most "trusted" cabin girl although I was raised by cyborg himself. He tells me it will be an in debt payment after being watched over when I was little, since I didn't had the strength to take care of myself then. My job was also to keep a close eye on this so-called "Jim Hawkins." As I walking across the deck, I began to silently listen in on one of the sailors. I began slower my pace more than usual in order to catch what they were whispering about.

"Yea I can't wait for the mutiny!" One pirate whispered excitingly. Mutiny? I thought curiously. 'Silver never mentioned anything about a mutiny towards me…' I thought anxiously.

"What are you doing girl? Shouldn't you be scrubbing the toilets?" The whispering pirate caught me with my unusual slow pace. I gave a startled jump at his anger. The other pirates that were in the small gossip group laughed along. I felt hurt. But crying was never an exception on board especially when Silver was around.

I was a cabin girl, but I shouldn't be teased about it. They should know Silver trusts me more then he does with them!

"Go mop the floor!" One little squid pirate barked. He tossed a mop and a bucket of smelly slimy water spilling a quarter of it. The slime began to spread slightly on the wooden floor. The crew laughed evilly and the squid tossed an apron making it land over my head, covering my face. The small group disappeared within a few distance after leaving me a dirty mess to clean up. I miserably tied the apron around my small waist and mopped up the dirty deck of spilled green slime back and fourth trying not to show any emotions. I tried to mask them. But my frown gave everything away.

"Alyssa what are ye doing lass?" Silver asked suddenly.

"Um… Mr. Onus sent me to swab the deck Mr. Silver." I answered shyly. I looked at the corner of my eyes seeing Mr. Onus pretending to slit his throat at me so I wouldn't I gave anything away. I looked away nervously placing my eyes back on the mop and the mess. The crew began to laugh unable to obtain there snickering from a few feet away. Silver gave me a concerned look but then heard the culprits laughing ahead. Silver directly pointed his red eye out to the small crew threatening them, making Mr. Onus and the small group run away.

"I'd best be finishing swabbing sir." I saluted miserably. Silver rubbed his neck with his mechanical arm. Then cleared his throat.

"If yer uh… done there lassy, come down by the galley I need some help with the dishes." He told me.

"Yes sir." I saluted him one last time before continuing.

Soon enough Jim Hawkins arrived at the front of the R.S.L legacy. He took a deep breath of fresh new air. He closed his eyes relaxingly and looked up at the marvelous sight. Inhaling the freedom he has, he chuckled hardly believing that his mother would allow him to go on this adventure. The clumsy Doctor Doppler stumbled behind him with his ridiculous space suit. Jim ran quickly onto the ships platform without him eager to start. As I finished swabbing the deck quickly I rubbed my forehead as beads of perspiration were falling down as the sun's heat took me.

"How cool is this?" Jim asked more to himself other then Delbert. He shifted his bag higher on his shoulder so it wouldn't slip, and smiled looking around at the spectacular airship. Rarely noticing that I was there carrying the bucket helplessly, the boy bumped into me making me drop the bucket instantly that carried all the water and slime creating another big spill.

"Whoa!" I cried. My foot slipped followed with the clumsy boy after. We both stumbled and fell onto the floor. Jim landed on top of me with a promising position.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Jim apologized sincerely. I exclaimed. Noticing this boy was A HUMAN. I wasn't the only one left! "Here let me help you!" He gave me a hand. The crew saw and laughed again. My cheeks burned rose pink as I became easily humiliated due to the human boy's accident. There was water everywhere and it was quite messy. Jim blinked as he saw me in surprise. "I'm really sorry." He apologized breaking the silence. "Are you hurt?" Jim asked feeling bad. The crew was hiding their snickers.

"I-I have to go…" Then I ran out of sight leaving Jim behind along with the messy slime again.

"Hope you don't topple on someone else while your leaving!" Mr. Onus joked. The crew laughed. As I left, Jim glared at them angrily. Feeling really sorry that he bumped into me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. In the Galley

Aly's point of view

As I ran down towards Mr. Silver's galley, I checked if anyone was here first before I idiotically bursted out crying. Not even Silver or his little pet blob Morph was there. I hung up the apron on a hook, and began to sniffle, immediately feeling a few water droplets fall down my face. I covered with my hands with my face as if that would stop the tears from falling. Then the sniffles turned into heavy silent sobs. How can you be so stupid and clumsy at the same time? I asked myself as more light fresh tears came pouring down. Suddenly I herd two pots clank against each other. I looked stricken with a dumbfounded look on my face. 'So Silver was down here.' I straightened up my back in shock as he came into view; I tried to rid of all my new small tears quickly before anyone saw them. Morph suddenly came by me all happy to see me, making high excited squeaks as he came into view.

"There's my favorite girl in the whole world!" Morph greeted with a squeak using his little tongue licking my face. I gave a small smile but them miserably turned it into a frown. Silver was in the very back of the kitchen and begun cooking something acting very nonchalant. Morph then sadly made a sad cooing noise. "What's wrong?" He asked telepathically.

"Oh Morph! I probably embarrassed myself in front of the whole crew today. And it hurt too." I sniffled once again thinking of the tripping mishap. Morph frowned. Trying to give me an assuring nuzzle against my cheek.

"Oh don't let those vulgar sailors get to you!" He cheered me up. I gave him a small sweet smile. "Your more higher in class then they are with you." Morph assured comforting.

"Morph what would I do without you?" I asked petting his soft jelly-like, plasmin, pink skin. I only felt slightly better by his kind words. He gave me a wet kiss. I giggled. Silver noticed I was crying a little because of the red eyes.

"So, the swabbing didn't go so well." Silver began pouring some hot, steamy water down the sink. I had a feeling he was watching me the whole time while I was down here. I blushed embarrassingly.

"No…" I responded shyly.

"Ah don't let it get to ye lass. Everyone in this crew has some of their sea legged moments." Silver comforted. I gave another sniff feeling more pitiful about myself that even Silver had to comfort me.

"Now help me carry those dishes and bring them on ta the counter!" He ordered strictly. Morph gave me a pitied look and glided over towards Silver carefully. Silver watched me cautiously giving Morph a sad look as I went to fetch the dishes quickly. Silver transformed his mechanical hand to cooking utensils and began chopping off some strange looking vegetables. He gave out a casual whistle while preparing for the first meal on the Legacy for the two new recruits. Suddenly Mr. Arrow the first mate and the Doctor appeared down into the galley. The first mate gave Dr. Doppler an irritated look making the Doc stop abruptly before making another loud noise with his clanking space suit.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow questioned interrupting his cooking.

"Why Mister Arrow sir! Bringing such fine distinguishing looking gents to brace my humble galley? Had I known! I tucked in me shirt!" He joked actually tucking in his shirt trying to show off his witty charm and manners. I saw in distance that it was the boy I bumped into earlier, as I carried the heavy dishes back closing my eyes hurt. I heard the boy gasp and mutter ' a Cyborg' under his breath as he dangerously eyed up at Silver.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow introduced professionally. As soon as Mr. Arrow introduced him he walked up proudly with his clanking suit and slightly bowed his head. I began to listen carefully as the Doctor was indeed one of the passengers of this voyage Silver was waiting for.

"Lovely outfit Doc!" Silver used his laser eye and it examined his metal suit.

"Well, um, thank you, love the eye." He covered his lower area of his suit thinking Silver's eye was in x-ray vision. As he began to feel awkward he pushed Jim forward, breaking Silver's examination. "Um, this is Jim Hawkins." Jim's eyes widened as Delbert shoved him forward introducing him. As Jim walked forward Silver stuck out his hand ready to shake it.

"Jimbo!" He greeted cheerfully giving Jim already a new nickname. But Jim stopped dead short in his tracks and glared arching his eyebrow at the old scallywag. Silver noticed his hand still had cooking utensils and sharp objects out and transformed it back to a regular mechanical hand. Silver slyly arched an eyebrow too knowing that Jim was a smart and cautious. Jim already knew he was playing charades to get on their good side. There was a silent awkward pause between the two. "Ah don't be too put up with dis this hunk of hardware the hard way." He said simply breaking the silence. I suddenly placed the dishes over the sink, placing them back where they belong mistakenly making them clank loudly. I winced again at my clumsiness. "Oh! Haha! I almost fergot! This is Alyssa! Alyssa meet Jim Hawkins and the Doc! She's with me" I turned around looking at the two.

"We've met before." Jim gave me a more friendly smile. I looked away embarrassingly. Jim lowered his head in failing attempt making his chocolate brown bangs covering his face.

"Oh? Have ye now? Alyssa! Now you've embarrassed me!" He laughed jokingly. "She's very good in the kitchen!" I stopped dead in my tracks. 'If Silver is bringing up an offer giving Jim a second thought of working down here he is dead I'm going to have to refuse…working with Jim.' I nervously thought.

"I-I'm going to-you know…go…" I accidentally gave Jim a slightly nudge as I rushed passed him. "Opps…sorry… pleasure meeting you." I muttered. They saw me quickly ran upstairs. Jim sighed easily defeated by the encounter we first had.


	3. Chapter 3

3. An interesting conversation

Aly's point of view

Silver began to call me for me. But I left before he got to give me any orders.

"Alyssa! Ye still need to put the dishes away then you can have a break…arg…" Silver growled giving up. Jim sighed sadly. Delbert just blinked. "Oh! Don't worry lads. She'll be back! Morphy? Morphy?" Silver called. "Ah now where's that little blob's gone off to?" Silver questioned wondering about the sudden disappearance of his pet. He shrugged. Silver began using his cooking utensils. "Eh she's usually shy around strangers like this. I can make her talk sometimes but not often a lot. Even lil Morphy can talk to her!" He sighs shaking his head while grabbing some odd looking eggs. "Here now. Have a taste of me Bonza beast stew!" He shoved the bowls at them.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy! Yet robust!" Delbert complemented.

"Old family recipe." Silver shooed of bashfully. As Delbert was about to have some more laps with his stew, an eyeball popped out of his soup.

"Ahh!" Delbert cried looking shocked.

"In fact… that was part of the old family!" He pointed at the eyeball laughing as it bobbed around in the Delbert's soup. "Oh, just kidding Doc!" He picked the eyeball out of his soup and ate it. Delbert chuckled not amused but rather disturbed examining the rest of his stew seeing if any more body parts would give him a frightening jump. "I'm notin but an age kidder…" He nudges Jim with a cheesy grin. "Go on Jimbo have a swing!" He encouraged, lifting the bowl up more towards the boy's mouth. Jim gave the Cyborg a cautious look and was about to try some, but as he picked up a spoonful Jim examined the watery substance having a disgusted look on his face. As Jim was about to give the stew a taste to satisfy the cook, his spoon ate the whole mouthful before him. Jim gasped wondering what the creature was that ate it. Then the spoon morphed into its regular form bringing the stew into its stomach. The pink blob purred and panted excitedly.

"Morph, you jiggle headed blob of mischief, so that's youz was hidin!" Silver growled playfully at his pet. But Morph ignored him and transformed into a straw and slurped up all of Jim's soup. He placed his stubby pink paws over Jim's bowl and belched. Suddenly he began to get playful again. Morph purred at Jim and nuzzled his face a couple of times already starting to grow a liking to the kid.

"Wha-ha-what is that thing?" Jim asked chuckling slightly at the playful and friendly creature.

"What is that thing?" Morph mimicked. Jim tried to curiously touch the alien's pink protoplasmic skin but Morph exploded into little bubbles forming a miniature Jim mirroring every movement the boy made. Jim couldn't help but smirk at the pet.

"He's a Morph! I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus One. I took besides him and we were together ever since… That's were I saved the lass too. Alyssa was getting cornered by a gang of pirates." As Jim was petting Morph, Alyssa's story caught his attention.

"And they were just touchin her just for entertainment!" The cook continued sadly. "She was already frightened and lost. Poor thing. Is about your age Jim. That's why she barely talks. She shy and never will trust anyone anymore. Now she works here and I treat her as if she were me own daughter. Good lass, sweet too in my humble opinion. I took a glow to her as soon as I laid me eyes on her, promising I would never let this girl out of me sight again." Silver vowed. Jim was surprised to hear that Silver was telling all of Alyssa's past without her permission while she was away. But then again, he barely knew her to stand for her side and if the cyborg really did take her in and saved her before the pirates got to her…she wouldn't have been her today then. "Which reminds me…" Silver began interrupting Jim's thoughts. "Morphy go get the poor lass and tell her she needs to finish her chores then she can rest." Silver ordered Morph. Morph Saluted him and flew out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering Treasure Planet**

**Ch.4 Another Chance**

Aly's Point of View

Morph flew up to my bunk urgently.

"Alyssa, Silver said you can't be finished unless you put the dishes away…then you can have a break" Morph informed me.

"I can't not when… he's down there." I spat snottily gesturing my head out towards the open door. Morph looked out of the door curiously. Who?" Morph inquired.

"Jim! He was the one who made me look like an idiot!" I pointed at angrily. I felt embarrassed by my five-year-old greedy tone.

"Aw I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was actually disappointed you left." Morph told me simply.

"Well I don't care…I get so embarrassed every time I see him!" I claimed.

"Well, I would have allowed you to stay in your bunk but duty calls. You can't abandon leaving a pile of clean dishes. You know that's one of Silver's pet peeves." Morph told me telepathically.

"Yea…I know." I told him sadly.

"Common, I'm sure Jim didn't mean it and he seems nicer than you think!"

"Oh please with that dark look on his face? No thank you." I crossed my arms being judgmental against teenaged boy.

"No really! Nice kid! Blue eyes! Nice decent figure." Morph began to describe physically.

"No way! He's one of those bad boys who look like he has broken a lot of rules!" I laughed sarcastically at Morph's description.

"Please Alyssa?" Morph gave me a puppy face look.

"Oh no Morph! Not the puppy face!" I told him looking away. Morph gave a sad whimper. "Oh Morph! How can I resist that?" He licked my face innocently.

"Common and I bet you he will try to talk to you even if you didn't want too." Morph guaranteed with an excited squeak. With that I followed Morph back down to the galley ready to give Jim another shot...Although I still wasn't entirely enthusiastic about meeting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5)

**Captain's Orders**

"Were about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Mr. Arrow asked graciously.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nuclear have super luminal jets?" The doctor gave an optimistic scientific joke for the first mate. Mr. Arrow gave the doc a puzzled pause.

"I'll follow you." He pointed sheepishly.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow ordered, making a fist with his rocky hand stopping Jim from making another step. Jim gave a confused look thinking he would be allowed to see the launch as well alongside with Delbert. _'Wait I get to work with Silver and Alyssa?'_ Jim thought incredulously. His baby blue eyes widened at the order. Mr. Silver spit out the soup he was just going to sip and began choking. He began to cough roughly. Alyssa suddenly came downstairs and heard the news. _'Mr. Arrow is not serious that Jim will be working with- _Aly's thoughts were interrupted by Silver. "Begging your pardon sir but- Silver began.

"Captains orders! See to it the new Cabin boy's kept busy." Mr. Arrow barked. Jim and Silver tried to persuade Mr. Arrow but he left a few minutes later; ignoring the twos refusal. Jim and Silver both placed their hands over their faces rubbing the bridge of their noses. Jim slid his hand across his face aggravated about the unpleasant news he just received. Aly gave a disappointed sigh herself placing her head down in shame. _'great now the new Cabin Boy is stuck with us; Silver is going to assign me to watch him closely, I just know it…as long as he keeps his distance far from me I'll be fine.' _Aly comforted herself with her thoughts.

"So…Captains put you with me eh?" Silver questioned cautiously walking in front of Jim with both of his hands behind his back.

"Whatever…" Jim responded to him flatly.

"Eh… who be a humble Cyborg to argue with the Cap'tn?" He asked rolling up his sleeves continuing his cooking.

Aly's Point of View

"…Ah! Alyssa there you are! Just finish putting those dishes away then ye'll be done alright lass?" I nodded my head making no noise. Jim watched me curiously as I turned my back on him. It was as if he was fascinated by my own existences. _'Why because I'm a human girl as well?' _I thought irritated cringing at his stare. I began to collect a few plates and pots from the sink. I rolled my eyes trying not to let his blue gaze get to me.

"Yea…" Jim began sighing. "You know… These purps their kinda like the ones back home… On Montressor… You ever been there?" Jim inquired looking curiously at Silver.

"Uh…can't says I have Jimbo." Silver said nonchalantly chopping up stuff. "Alyssa's been there once." Jim's eyes brightened.

"Oh really?" He asked me interested. I nodded.

"I was really little at the time though." I answered trying not to make eye contact with him. I continued putting the last bit of plates away giving Jim no sign of interest. Jim got frustrated at me ignoring him and continued his game of riddles with Silver.

"Huh… Come to think of it… just before I've left I met this old guy… Who was um… looking for a Cyborg buddy of his." Jim told Silver taking a bite out of the juicy purp.

"Is that so?" Silver simply asked. Slightly eyeing him while he was slowly cutting some Bamboo Fruit.

"Yea… What was that old salamander's name…" Jim gave a small act trying to pretend he couldn't remember the name. "Oh yea…Bones? Billy Bones?" Jim remembered.

"Bones? BONES?" Silver emphasized M-m-m, can't be ringing any bells, must've been a different Cyborg, there's a few Cyborg's that been roamin in this part!" Silver pointed at himself as an example of one. We suddenly heard a whistle blow above deck.

"Prepare to cast off!" Mr. Arrow rough voice called.

"Eh off with ya lad… and watch the launch… and bring Alyssa with ya!" He shoved me towards him. "There'll be plenty of work awaiting for yer afterwards." I slowly followed Jim behind. Silver checked to make sure the Jim was gone first. He pulled me aside shortly after Jim disappeared from the stairs so he was out of earshot. "We best be keeping a sharp eye on this one eh Alyssa? We wouldn't want him staying into things he shouldn't." Silver muttered quietly to me giving Morph a biscuit. The pink shape shifter began nibbling quickly on the cookie. "Keep a close eye on him will ya lass?" I saluted him.

"Aye, Aye Silver." As I traveled to follow Jim back up on deck, I gave quiet groan and an aggravated sigh. _'Great' _I thought annoyed at Silver's order.


End file.
